The New Girl In Town
by Hisshan93
Summary: Rach's life is falling apart. Until the she meets someone new, but is this person all that they seem?   FABERRY IN THE LONG RUN.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own
1. First meeting

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**mild course language.  
>All mistakes are mine. <strong>

**Original character :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel sits on her bed, looking aimlessly out of the window. She has had a stressful day, she's been slushied so many times she has lost count; she's been called awful names that one human should never call another human being; her so called friends had avoided her like the plague. All because she had come out to the wrong person. It was all her fault, one stupid mistake has made her life ten times worse than it already was. Why the hell was she stupid enough to trust Quinn? She should of known that Quinn hadn't changed at all. She should of known that it was all some sick twisted joke to ruin her life. How the hell did she fall for it?<p>

She had come home from school, ignored that questions from her dads about her day and ran straight to her room, locking herself in and not spoken to anyone since. Her fathers had tried many times to get her to open the door, or to tell them what was wrong with her. But she couldn't, all she could do was cry. Cry over her bad day, cry over the mistake she made. And most heartbreaking of all was crying over the love that would never be returned. She would never get the girl of her dreams. That is what hurt the most.

Rachel's stomach suddenly rumbles, pulling her out of her inner thoughts. She hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning, as she spend most of the day either in lessons or in the bathroom cleaning in between slushie attacks. She knows she is going to have to leave her room and face the onslaught of questions her dads are going to throw at her. She can't blame them, she is their only child and they want to protect her. She smiles at this thought, the first real smile she has managed all day long. She turns her attention towards the white door at the far end of her room, she can see the silver chain lock, she used to keep her fathers' out of her room for now. Her stomach makes its needs known once again, causing a reluctant Rachel to pull herself off the bed and head down stairs.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees her daddy (Hiram) sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, mumbling something to himself, as her dad (Leroy) was pacing around the room whilst shaking his head. She can't help but smile at the situation, despite how serious and heartbreaking everything is, the reaction of her fathers' makes her feel better. She knows she has to say something but she can't think of the right words. How can she make it better? She came home at four o'clock in tears and locked herself in her room. She hasn't been out in three hours or hasn't spoken to either man in that time either. She takes a deep breath before stepping closer to the men  
>"Daddies?" she says slowly, jumping slightly as both men whip their heads around. "Daddies, I know you are worried and maybe a little mad, and I'm sorry, but I promise once I've had something to eat I will explain everything in full.<p>

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Rachel, Hiram and Leroy are sat at the dining room table, with their dinner in front of them. The men aren't touching their food, merely sitting looking carefully at their young daughter. Rachel, however, is trying to make sure her stomach doesn't start eating itself and is sat stuffing her face slightly, not caring how un-lady like she looks right now. She glances up from her plate and notices her fathers' looking at her. She lays her knife and fork down and swallows the food in her mouth.  
>"I will tell you what happened, but can you both please try not to freak out," Rachel begs looking mostly at her daddy, who just nods slightly. Knowing this is a long story, she shifts slightly in her chair to get comfy.<p>

"Ok, I'll start at the beginning. I've known I'm gay for many years now and over the past year or so I've started to develop feelings for a girl at school. However I knew that she would never feel that way about me, so I accepted that nothing would ever happen... however a couple of weeks ago things started changing." Rachel starts looking down at her plate, as she recalls recent events. _  
>'Quinn walks up to where Rach is staring at her locker. "Hey Rachel," she calls as she gets closer. Rachel looks as confused as everyone else in the hallway. She even looks around to check that Quinn is really talking to her. Quinn just giggles at the move, "Listen Rach, I know I've been the biggest bitch in the world to you and I just want to say how truly sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you. There are no excuses and I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to you but that won't stop me trying", Quinn states helping Rachel take her books out of her locker as she talks. She can't help but smile at herself'. <em>

Rachel shake her head at the painful memory. "Anyway I know I was stupid to fall for that but somehow I managed too. She seemed to be a normal friend I never ever thought anything of it." She continues looking anywhere but at her fathers.  
><em>'Quinn walks into school smiling, with her head held high, as she spots Rachel unpacking her locker, she smirks and creeps up behind her. "Boo!" She shouts in Rachel ear, causing Rachel to jump out of her skin and Quinn to dissolve into a fit of giggles. After a couple of moments Quinn's giggling stops and she looks up to see Rachel looking at her with a face filled with rage and a hint of amusement hiding behind her big brown eyes. "Oh come on Rachy, you know you wanna laugh. I can see it in your eyes. Come on. Where's that pretty smile I love so much?" Quinn coaxes smiling when Rachel gives in'. <em>

"But recently things have not gone well." Rachel explains looking up to see how her dads' are taking the news so far. Hiram looked like he was getting ready to kill someone; while Leroy looks like he might cry. Trying to ignore their faces, she presses on with her 'story' knowing she has to tell it all. She starts to recall when things started to go downhill;  
><em>'Quinn sits in Rachel's car, she glancing over at Rachel. "Tell me your deepest secret?" Quinn asks, smiling sweetly. Rachel eyes her slightly, clearly not wanted to go into secrets yet. "Come on Rach, don't you trust me?" Quinn presses placing her hand over Rachel's. Rachel takes a deep breath before turning to look Quinn dead in the eye, "I'm... I'm gay." Rachel admits looking down. Quinn sits there with an unreadable expression.'<br>_Just remembering what happened, Rachel feels the pain building. "The next day, I went to school and Quinn had told everyone. And they've been slushing my non-stop since." Rachel finishes, balling her eyes shut. Leroy quickly jumps from his seat and hugs his daughter tight. Hiram on the other hand, sits there trying to not hit something.

"Rachel, honey. What do you want to do baby? Do you wanna move schools? Do you want me and daddy to go into school and speak to Figgins?" Leroy asks, stroking Rachel's hair in a calming manner. As he looks over at his husband, trying to see if he was okay. Hiram just nods his head when he catches his husband looking at him.  
>"No Dad, I think can deal with it for a while." Rachel replies looking Leroy in the eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel walked through the hallway during break, she was glad that she had only been slushied once all day. However the name calling had gotten worse since yesterday. She had decided to leave early and go home. She heads towards the front entrance when a beautiful brunette walks through the door. She is new, she has the most wonderfully amazing green eyes. As she locked eyes with Rachel, she seemed to stop breathing. The world seems to slow down. Only the two of them seem to exist. Whoever this angel was, had made Rachel's knees go weak and butterflies invade her stomach. Rachel is brought back down the earth, when another student bumps into her and laughs when she falls over. Then she suddenly feels the coldness of a slushie on her face. She closes her eyes to try and ignore the laughing of her classmates. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. She open hers eyes to see the angel kneeling over her. The girl holds out her hand with a smile and helps Rachel stand up. Rachel sub-consciously keeps hold of the girls hand as they walk to the bathroom to clean Rachel up. The girl however doesn't seem to mind.<p>

"My name is Remi by the way," the girl suddenly says, squeezing Rachel's hand slightly. "I'm new here, but you seem like someone I will get along with." Remi continues blushing slightly.

"EW it's the 'rug muncher'!" someone calls over at Rachel, causing Rach to drop Remi's hand and look down at the floor. Remi immediately takes Rachel's hand back and glancing over a her quickly and smiles.

"At least she is getting some, dickhead," Remi yells back, smirking when the girl blushes and walks away. "Ignore them Babe, I've been called every name under the sun. In truth that is why I left my first school. Once one person finds out you're a lesbian, everyone seems to find out. But I realised that, there is nothing wrong with my sexual orientation. " Remi explains smiling. Rachel is slightly shocked for a moment at the girl's honest.

"Well, my school only found out of I am gay a few days ago so it's all pretty new for me. But I have two gay dads, so it's okay at home." Rachel explains, smiling as they reach the bathroom. "So, random question. Will you be joining Glee club?" Rachel asks getting slightly excited at the thought of Glee. "Oh and I'm Rachel, by the way," Rach says blushing slightly. Remi giggles at Rachel's cuteness.

"Yes, I might actually, I was in Glee at my old school." Remi says smiling.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Rachel and Remi walk into Glee club holding hands, much to everyone but Britt's distaste. Mr Shue eyes Remi carefully, clearly unaware a new student would be joining the school. Remi giggles and pulls Rachel closer. "Hey sir, I am Remi Benson. I would like to try out for Glee club." Remi informs standing at the front of the room as Rachel sits down. Mr Shue is still so shocked that he just nods. Remi smiles and walks over to the band and whispers her song before moving the mic to the centre of the room. Rachel's mouth drops open as the song start to play.

**I think I like you  
>I don't even know you<br>But something is telling me that  
>I think I need you<br>You're like my thoughts come true  
>And I can't argue with that.<strong>

Remi looks straight at Rachel as she sings. She smirks when she sees Rachel blushing.

**You might think we're different from each other,**  
><strong>But we both rock the same heart.<strong>  
><strong>We could be the best if we're together<strong>  
><strong>And I'm telling you, I'm gonna make you mine:<strong>  
><strong>You're exactly what I need.<strong>

**It's love, love, love:**  
><strong>And what could be better?<strong>  
><strong>You're the sun in perfect weather<strong>  
><strong>And you look so good on me, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Cause it's love, love, love, love, lo-oooove.<strong>  
><strong>You could say we're different from each other<strong>  
><strong>But we're falling in love.<strong>

Brittany and Artie start to hmm softly in the background.

**I wanna hold you, curl up and unfold you.**  
><strong>I don't care what anyone says, no.<strong>  
><strong>Cause there's nothing like you,<strong>  
><strong>No one that comes close to giving me what you have.<strong>

**You might think we're different from each other,**  
><strong>But we both rock the same heart.<strong>  
><strong>We could be a match made up in heaven<strong>  
><strong>If you let me in,<strong>  
><strong>So I can make you mine.<strong>  
><strong>You're the perfect melody.<strong>

Remi moves in front of Rachel and grabs her hand, pulling her up with her.

**Love, love, love:**  
><strong>What could be better?<strong>  
><strong>You're the sun in perfect weather<strong>  
><strong>And you look so good on me, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Cause it's love, love, love, love, lo-oooove. (love, love, love, love)<strong>  
><strong>You might think we're different from each other<strong>  
><strong>But we're falling in love.<strong>

**(Yeah, we're falling! I'ma dance in my underwear!**  
><strong>Yeah, we're falling! Yeah, we're falling in love!)<strong>

**Love, love, love, love**  
><strong>Love, love, love, love<strong>

**We're falling in love,**

Artie takes over, as Remi lightly kisses Rachel's cheek. She knows that even though they only met four hours ago, there is something magical between them and she need to grab it with both hands. She doesn't want to let this chance pass her by.

**Yeah, it's love, love, love:**  
><strong>What could be better?<strong>  
><strong>You're the sun in perfect weather<strong>  
><strong>And you look so good on me, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>(You could say we're different from each other but we're falling in love)<strong>  
><strong>Cause it's love, love, love, love, lo-oooove. (love, love, love, love)<strong>  
><strong>You could say we're different from each other<strong>  
><strong>But we're falling in love.<strong>

**You could say we're different from each other,**  
><strong>But we're falling in. Love.<strong>

"Don't get me wrong Rachel, I've never done anything like this before in my life but I really like you. I don't know what it is about you, I know we only met four hours ago but I know there can be something amazing between you and I. Will you give me a chance?" Remi asks gripping Rachel's hands, awaiting her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Song I think i like you. by This Condition <strong>

**Reviews please... what do you think guys? **


	2. Can I trust you?

**DISCLAIMER; I do NOT own anything. **

**All mistakes are mine.  
>Mild Course Language.<strong>

**Okay people, there hasn't been much intrest in this story... SO I don't know if I will be continue much more or not. :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't get me wrong Rachel, I've never done anything like this before in my life but I really like you. I don't know what it is about you, I know we only met four hours ago but I know there can be something amazing between you and I. Will you give me a chance?" Remi asks gripping Rachel's hands, awaiting her answer.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh hell to the no! I can't even keep my man yet 'rug muncher' over here gets in a girl's pant after only a few hours! How the hell is that fair?" Santana screams, not giving Rachel a chance to answer Remi. Mr Shue senses an argument boiling and quickly dismisses the session. Leaving Remi and Rachel alone in the choir room alone.<p>

Rachel keeps her eyes glued on Remi, trying to make sense of everything. Remi looks back with pleasing eyes.

"Rach?" Remi calls, looking like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"I don't know Remi. The past four years I've been hiding who I am. And my school has only known that I'm gay for three days and my life has been pure hell. You have been at this school for seven hours, if you start dating me now you will never have a life at this school! I like you Remi but I want you to at least have a chance at this school to have a normal life. I don't want you to have a slushie facial everyday and be called the worst names under the sun. And worst of all it would all be because of me and our relationship. I really don't want to do that to you babe," Rachel explains, squeezing Remi's hands every now and again. Rachel looks up to see tears falling from Remi's eyes. Remi shakes her head at Rachel's words.

"But Rachy, they are going to treat me like that anyway, because I am openly gay. I refuse to hide who I am and if they don't like who I am… well honestly fuck 'um. I only care about how you feel. If you want to be with me, then be with me!" Remi argues not willing to give in so quickly. "Rachel.. Please say something?" Remi begs, stepping a little closer to Rachel. Rachel puts a finger up to stop her in her tracks. Suddenly music feels the room as if from nowhere.

**I got a lot of things  
>I have to do..<br>All these distractions  
>Our futures coming soon<br>We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
>But whatever happens I know I've got you<strong>

**Your on my mind your in my heart**  
><strong>It doesn't matter where we are<strong>  
><strong>It'll be alright<strong>  
><strong>Even if we're miles apart<strong>

**All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you**  
><strong>There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you<strong>  
><strong>Only you<strong>  
><strong>No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..<strong>  
><strong>You know it's true<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna be with you<strong>

**(Be with you)**

**You know how life can be**  
><strong>It changes over night<strong>  
><strong>Its sunny but raining, but it's alright<strong>  
><strong>A friend like you..<strong>  
><strong>Always makes it easy<strong>  
><strong>I know that you're kidding me every time.<strong>

**Through every up through every down**  
><strong>You know I'll always be around<strong>  
><strong>Through everything you can count on me..<strong>

**All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you**  
><strong>There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you<strong>  
><strong>Only you<strong>  
><strong>No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..<strong>  
><strong>You know it's true<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna be with you<strong>

**I just wanna be with you...**

Rachel steps toward Remi, holding her hands out.

"If I can trust you with my heart, then you can have it forever," Rachel whispers looking down at their joint hands. Remi smiles widely, pulling Rachel into a hug. As they pull apart Rachel leans forward and kisses Remi lightly. "Come to back to my house Rem?" Rachel asks smiling. Remi nods and inter locks her fingers with Rachel's, they walk down the hall smiling.

* * *

><p>Rachel opens the door to her beautiful house. As they walk through the hallway Remi notices that on the yellow painted walls are many pictures of Rachel at different ages and several pictures of Rachel and what she guesses are her two dads.<p>

"Daddy, Dad, I brought someone home," Rachel calls through to the kitchen. Remi follows Rachel as she makes her way into the kitchen where she knows her fathers' will be. As she reaches the kitchen door she stops suddenly and turns around to face Remi.

"Remi, I don't bring people home very often and have never had a girlfriend to bring home, so if dad and daddy act a bit crazy, I'm sorry," Rachel rambles, only stopping when Remi put a finger on Rachel's lips, before removing it and kissing her.

"Rachel are you coming in or are you going to stand out there and kiss your girlfriend all afternoon?" Leroy's voice suddenly bellows through the house. Rachel blushes a bright red as Remi just giggles. Grabbing Remi's hand, Rachel pulls her through the door.

"Oh Rachel, who is your little friend here?" Hiram asks acting completely innocent, trying hard to hide the smile gracing his lips.

"Oh haha daddy. Daddy, Dad this is my new girlfriend Remi Benson," Rachel says. "Remi, this is my daddy, Hiram and my dad, Leroy," She continues putting her arms around Remi's waist.

"So honey, how did you and Remi meet?" Leroy asks. He is the more girly of Rachel's fathers, totally into gossip. He sits down at the table.

"Well dad, Remi is the new girl at my school. She helped me today when someone slushied me. Then I helped her try out for Glee, which she got in to clearly, because she is amazing. Her voice is perfect. I have found someone who can keep up with me musically, mentally and physically. She is amazing!" Rachel babbles completely forgetting that Remi is in the room. It's only when she turns around to get a drink, she sees Remi stood there smirking.

"So Remi, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hiram asks, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; Just wanna be with you by HSM 3<strong>

**Reviews please...**


	3. Hints

**DISCLAIMER; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine :)**

**Spanish is off google, so sorry if it is wrong :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAST OF RENT<br>_RACHEL AND CAST OF RENT._**

* * *

><p><em>"So Remi, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hiram asks, breaking the silence.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel glances over at Remi with hopeful eyes and a bright smile gracing her lips. Remi knew in that moment, she would be powerless to deny Rachel of anything she wanted as their life together continued. Remi smiles in return before turning back to Hiram.<p>

"Yes, sir, I'd love to stay," Remi answered, giggling lightly when both Rachel and Leroy squealed in excitement. She knew she was going to love being part of this family. "I'll just ring my mom," Remi says grabbing her phone and heading into a different room.

**Meanwhile at the Lopez house...**

Santana moved to straddle the now naked Brittany. She started to slowly kiss down her body.

"Please Sany, please," Brittany begged, she needed Santana now. "Please, I need your tongue now!" Brittany whimpers, looking down at the latino's decending naked body. Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes, smirking widely as she slowly lowers herself down towards Brittany's dripping folds.

**'Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah'**

"Don't you dare answer that phone Santana Maria Lopez!" Brittany warns as she hears the phone ringing. Santana looks up giving Britt an apologetic look, before leaning over to the night stand and grabbing her phone.

"Asi?" ("So?") Santana answers, Britt gives her an odd look, knowing she normally answers the phone better then that.

"No hay manera de mierda, invitaron a cenar ya. Primo Wow, estoy impresionado. Aplastándola será más rápido entonces pensé," ("No fucking way, they invited to for dinner already. Wow cousin, I'm impressed. Crushing her will be quicker then I thought,") Santana giggled. Brittany was lost now. She had picked up a few words. She spoke a little spanish thanks to the time she spends with the Lopez family but not enough to understand the spanish her girlfriend was using.

"Yo estoy con Bretaña. Adiós, te quiero." ("I'm with Brittany. Bye, love you.") Santana says, before closing the phone and turning back towards Brittany.

"Who was that baby?" Brittany asks, moving back to lay on the bed.

"No-one important. Now where were we?" Santana replies as she move back to her position.

**Back at the Berry's...**

Remi walks back into the kitchen to see the table set and dinner plated and waiting for her. She smile as she sees the empty chair is seated next to Rach.

"Wow, how long was I on the phone?" She jokes as she sits down. Leroy and Hiram laugh, a good start, she thinks. She looks down at the plate and smiles as she sees meat, though she is a little shocked as she knows that Rachel is vegan.

"Yes, I know Remi. I am as shocked as you too as there is a dead animal on your plate," Rachel states screwing up her nose at the sight. "But only Daddy and I are vegans. Dad, eats dead animals," Rachel explains smiling at her parents.

The rest of dinner went smoothly with light banter being thrown back and forth between the four. After dinner, Remi tried hard to help with the dishes, but at Hiram and Leroy's request Rachel had dragged her upstairs. Which is how she found herself, sitting on her girlfriend's bed watching RENT. After Rachel had found out she didn't even know what RENT was, she was forced to watch it. It was just starting now and Rachel was bouncing up and down slightly.

**Five hundrend twenty five thousand **  
><strong>six hundred minutes<strong>  
><em><strong>Five hundrend twenty five thousand <strong>_  
><em><strong>moments so dear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five hundrend twenty five thousand <strong>_  
><em><strong>six hundred minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do you measure, measure a year<strong>_

Remi smiles as she hears Rachel join in with the singing very quickly. She hadn't really thought anything different would happen. She had already worked out how much Rachel loves to sing.

_**In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights, **_  
><em><strong>in cups of coffee, In inches, in miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>in laughter in strife,<strong>_

_**In Five hundrend twenty five thousand **_  
><em><strong>six hundred minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do you measure a year in the life<strong>_

_**How about Love **_  
><em><strong>sow about love<strong>_  
><em><strong>how about love<strong>_  
><em><strong>measure in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>seasons of love<strong>_  
><em><strong>seasons of love<strong>_

_**Five hundrend twenty five thousand **_  
><em><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five hundrend twenty five thousand <strong>_  
><em><strong>Journeys to plan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five hundrend twenty five thousand <strong>_  
><em><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do you measure the life of a woman <strong>_  
><em><strong>Or a man<strong>_

Remi stops listening to the cast and focused just on Rachel. She has an amazing voice and Remi is sure, she'll make it on Broadway one day.

_**In truth that she learned **_  
><em><strong>or in times that he cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the bridges he burned<strong>_  
><em><strong>or the way that she died<strong>_

_**Its time now to sing out**_  
><em><strong>though the story never ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>lets celebrate remember a year <strong>_  
><em><strong>in the life of friends<strong>_

_**How about Love **_  
><em><strong>how about love<strong>_  
><em><strong>how about love<strong>_  
><em><strong>measure in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>seasons of love<strong>_  
><em><strong>seasons of love<strong>_

Remi smiles as the song finishes and decides instead of ruining the mood, she will just stay quiet and begins to watch the film.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG; Seasons of Love by Cast of RENT.<strong>

**REVIEW Please, so I know if I'm doing alright :)**


	4. Is anything real?

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIX MONTHS ON!<strong>_

Rachel sits alone in her room doodling in her notebook. She smiles down at the love heart she has drawn, with her name written along side Remi's. They are such a cute couple together, young and in love. It would be her six months anniversary with Remi on saturday and she only had tomorrow to decide what to do to celebrate the day. Sadly for her there was always Glee on fridays giving her a little less time. Suddenly Taylor Swift starts playing on the Radio, giving Rachel and idea.

**We were both young when I first saw you**  
><strong>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<strong>  
><strong>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air<strong>  
><strong>See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns<strong>  
><strong>See you make your way through the crowd<strong>  
><strong>And say hello, little did I know<strong>

**That you were Romeo**  
><strong>You were throwing pebbles<strong>  
><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>  
><strong>And I was crying on the staircase<strong>  
><strong>Begging you please don't go<strong>

**And I said**  
><strong>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone<strong>  
><strong>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<strong>

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
><strong>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<strong>  
><strong>So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause you were Romeo,**  
><strong>I was a scarlet letter<strong>  
><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>  
><strong>But you were everything to me<strong>  
><strong>I was begging you please don't go<strong>

**And I said**  
><strong>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone<strong>  
><strong>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<strong>

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**  
><strong>This love is difficult, but it's real<strong>  
><strong>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<strong>

**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around**  
><strong>My faith in you was fading<strong>  
><strong>When I met you on the outskirts of town<strong>

**And I said**  
><strong>Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone<strong>  
><strong>I keep waiting for you but you never come<strong>  
><strong>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think<strong>  
><strong>He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring<strong>  
><strong>And said<strong>

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**  
><strong>I love you and that's all I really know<strong>  
><strong>I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Rachel smiles as she thinks about how perfect her idea is. How sweet and romantic it is and how much Remi will love it.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

**Meanwhile at the Lopez's house.**

"Remi, would you like something to eat?" Maria asks from the doorway, smiling at the two girls. Remi just shakes her head, smiling back.

"Mama, leave cousin Remi alone," Santana whines at Maria, smirking when Maria fakes offence, before shutting the bedroom door.

"Anyway back to work...!" Santana starts only to be intrupteted by Remi.

"NO Santana, this has to end now! It will be our 'six month anniversary' Saturday" Remi says using inverted speech marks, "and I can't take her lovely dovey shit anymore! We need to tell her it was all a joke tomorrow. We can crush her infront of everyone in school," Remi plots with an evil glint in her eyes. Santana just laughs.

"I knew I'd picked you to do the job for a reason. You are just as evil as I am," Santana chuckled, starting to form a plot in her head. "The Humilation of Rachel Berry!" Santana giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY!<strong>

Remi walked up to a smirking Santana.

"Ready to do this thing, Cousin?" she asks. Santana just laughs linking arms with Remi and walking up to Rachel. Remi considers pulling out at the last minute after seeing the heartbrokenly confused look on Rachel's face.

"Remi, babe, What are you doing with Santana? She is hurting you? I swear, Santana if you lay on finger on my girlfriend you will regret it," Rachel rambles, worried that Remi is in trouble.

"Midget, enough! Remi here, is my dear cousin. And I needed a new way to humilate you in front of everyone. So I got my lovely cousin here to pretend to date you, so we could crush you in front of everyone!" Santana reveals ignoring the tears flowing down Rachel's cheeks.

"Please, Remi, tell me she is lying. Tell me that you really do love me!" Rachel pleads looking deep into Remi's eyes, searching for anything, any sign that shows that Remi really did love her. Finding nothing, Rachel pushes past Remi and Santana crying as she runs down the hall. Past a heartbroken looking Quinn, who saw the whole event as it happened. The crowd that gathered among the commotion was just laughing at Rachel retreating form. Remi and Santana stood at Rachel's previously open locker looking pretty damn happy with themselves, about the pain they've caused a poor innocent girl.

"SATAN! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Quinn screams down there hall with her HBIC attitude fully in place, as she pushes everyone out of the way to get to the shocked looking latina. The laughing crowd wisely stops laughing seeing the look in the eye of Quinn. Upon reaching Santana, Quinn violently slams her against the lockers. "RACHEL DID NOT DESERVE ANY OF THAT!" she screams in the latina's face.

"Get off her!" Remi shouts trying to fight Quinn off of Santana.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn snaps, "I will get to you," she says in an icy cold tone pointing a finger in Remi's face. "And as for you Santana. You will be running laps every Cheerios practice till I decide what the hell I am going to do with you!" Quinn informs quietly, so only Santana can hear her. The look of fear in Santana eyes causes Quinn to smirk in victory. Before turning around and addressing the rest of the hallway.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN THE LAST 20 MINUTES WILL BE FORGOTTEN AND IF I HEAR ANYONE SPEAKING ABOUT IT I WILL PERSONALLY SLUSHIE THEM EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Quinn shouts before making her way out of the school and to where she hopes Rachel will of gone.

* * *

><p>Quinn stands at Rachel's front door knocking loudly.<p>

"Rachel, it's Quinn, please, please open up the door. I'm here to help. What Santana did to you was beyond bitchy and she will pay!" Quinn shouts through the thick wood door. She knows that Rachel won't give in quickly but she isn't giving up. She continues to knock on the door until finally it opens. Behind the door she is met with a tear stained Rachel. "Oh baby," she coos pulling Rachel in for a tight hug. Rachel hugs tight breaking down in Quinn's arms.

"Why did she does this to me Quinn? Why? What is it about me, that means that everyone is so mean to me?" she cries, crying harder on Quinn's shoulder.

"I don't know babe. I don't! And I'm sorry I've never stopped it. I should of baby. I am so, sorry, I should of just told you I loved you when I worked it out. Instead I got scared and started this whole mess of shit!" Quinn rambles, missing what she had just admited.

"You.. You love me?" Rachel stumbles looking at Quinn with pure shock written on her face.

"Shit," Quinn mumbles realising she had indeed admitted that. "Um... Yes, but that isn't important, I realise that you will need time after Remi and I am willing to give you that." Quinn says trying to cover her slip up, she smiles sadly when Rachel nods her head slightly. "The real issue is how do we react? Let's think... we have Glee today, and you are Rachel fucking Berry! You will sing about this shit, and I have the perfect song." Quinn says, grapping Rachel's hand and leading her upstairs to the laptop.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Quinn and Rachel sat together on the red plastic chairs. Rachel was well aware of Remi and Santana sat near her giggling to themselves. But she wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight and Quinn had helped her see she was better then that. As Mr Shue walked in, he smiles sadly at Rachel, having heard what happened. This just egged Rach on more, she wasn't going to let people feel sorry for her. Shooting her hand up she glares back at Remi.

"Mr Shue can I sing something please?" Rachel asks smiling. Mr Shue just nodded slightly shocked that Rachel wasn't a complete mess. He moves and lets Rachel stand at the front, looking directly at Remi.

"Hit it!" she calls over to the band.

**Every night I remember that event**  
><strong>The way you looked when you said you were leaving<strong>  
><strong>The way you cried as you turned to walk away<strong>  
><strong>The cruel words and the false accusations<strong>  
><strong>The mean looks and the same old frustrations<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that we'd throw it all away<strong>  
><strong>But we threw it all away.<strong>

**And I'm a little bit lost without you**  
><strong>And I'm a bloody big mess inside<strong>  
><strong>And I'm a little bit lost without you<strong>  
><strong>This aint a love song this is goodbye (oooooh)<strong>  
><strong>This aint a love song this is goodbye (ooooh)<strong>

**I've been lost, I've been losing**  
><strong>I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion<strong>  
><strong>I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not<strong>  
><strong>I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting<strong>  
><strong>I may be scared and a little bit frightened<strong>  
><strong>But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life<strong>  
><strong>I'll be coming back to life<strong>

**And I'm a little bit lost without you**  
><strong>And I'm a bloody big mess inside<strong>  
><strong>And I'm a little bit lost without you<strong>  
><strong>This aint a love song this is goodbye (oooooh)<strong>  
><strong>This aint a love song this is goodbye (ooooh)<strong>

**Whoooo**  
><strong>And you can try (you can try)<strong>  
><strong>And you can try but you'll never keep me down<strong>  
><strong>And you can try (you can try)<strong>  
><strong>And you can try but you'll never keep me down<strong>

**La la la la la la la**  
><strong>(I wont be lost, I wont be down)<strong>

**And I'm a little bit lost without you**  
><strong>And I'm a bloody big mess inside<strong>  
><strong>This ain't a love song this is goodbye<strong>

**It's alright (It's alright) cause you can try but you'll never keep me down**  
><strong>It's alright (It's alright) I may be lost but you'll never keep me down<strong>  
><strong>You can try (you can try) you can try but you'll never keep me down<strong>  
><strong>You cant try (you can try) I know i'm lost but I'm waiting to be found<strong>  
><strong>You'll never keep me down<strong>  
><strong>You'll never keep me down<strong>  
><strong>Never keep me down<strong>

As the songs dies down, Rachel wipes her eyes before taking one final look at Remi as she walks out of the room. Quickly followed by Quinn. Leaving a stunned Glee club behind.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS; Love Story by Taylor Swift.<br>This Ain't A Love Song by Scouting For Girls**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Light revenge

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the whole of the weekend locked in her room, only leaving to shower and eat. She refused to tell her fathers what had happened at school on friday. Quinn had spent her time, texting and calling Rachel to make sure she was okay and was not going to do anything stupid. She knew that Rachel was smarter them that but she couldn't help but worry. She knew how hurt Rachel felt and she was so mad at Santana and Remi for what they'd done to Rachel... Someone who did NOT deserve any of it. Sunday afternoon, Quinn had made up her mind about what revenge she was going to get on Santana. So she made her way to Brittany's house as she knew Santana would be bored at church with her family.<p>

Pulling the keys out of her car door and made her way up to the Pierce household. She knew that Brittany's family like her a lot more then they liked Santana. Taking a deep breath to make sure she was clear about doing this, she smiles widely before knocking gently at the door. Within a few moments Mr Pierce openned the door grinning widely when he sees Quinn standing there.

"Oh Quinn, dear, do come in. I will just call Brittany," he says openning the door wider and walking to the bottom of the stairs. "BRITTANY, HON QUINN IS HERE!" he calls up the stairs. Within seconds, footsteps can be heard making their way down the steps. Quinn is quickly pulled into a bone crushing hug by the tall blonde cheerleader.

"Hey Britt. Can I talk to you?" Quinn asks, pulling out of the hug slightly. Receiving a nod, Quinn can't help but smirk a little. "Yay!" she says lightly, causing Brittany to giggle. Britt takes Quinn's hand and leads her up the stairs. "Brittany, I need you to do something for me. I need you to stop sleeping with Santana because Artie told me that it upsets him and you don't wanna hurt him do you?" Quinn asks, she knows that what she is doing wont hurt Brittany with her revenge but will piss of Santana and that is what she wanted.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Quinn sat in her car outside of Rachel house, nervous as hell. She had never met Rachel's dads and she was sure that they knew about her behaviour towards their daughter but she had to see Rach. Gathering the nerve, she gets out of the car, making sure to lock it first, and makes her way up towards the blue front door. Not wasting time to chicken out, she knocks loudly on the door. A minute or so later a tall black man opens the door smiling. He removes his glasses as he looks down at the young girl.

"Can I do something for you?" he asks softly.

"Yes sir. My name is Quinn Fabray," Quinn doesn't miss the smile drop from his face upon hearing her name, "I was wondering if I could see Rachel?" she admits, worrying now that he knows who she is he might yell at her.

"Quinn, my daughter has spent the last two and a half days locked in her room, not talking to either myself or my husband. She has NEVER acted this way. The only time she ever acts similar to this is when YOU, young lady, have done something to her. So asshe wont tell us, why don't you come in and tell my husband and I what you did this time," he states, not so much yelling at Quinn, but she is sure that would be better then this. Even though Quinn knows she hasn't done anything to Rachel this time, she knows Mr and Mr Berry deserve to know what happened. Following Mr Berry into the house, he lead her into the living room where the other Mr Berry is already sat waiting for his husband to come back into the room.

"Honey, this is Quinn Fabray. She has come to tell us what is going on with Rachel!" the first Mr Berry explains, causing his husband's jaw to drop in shock.

"Mr and Mr Berry, I know in the past I have been... Well frankly a bitch towards your daughter and I have explained to her my reasons. I swear I did NOT cause this," I promise pointing towards the stairs. "I can however tell you what did. I'm sure Rach will be upset with me for doing this but I believe you both need to know what happened at school on friday," I explain, as they both nod I sit down and start the long 'story'.  
>"As you both know your daughter has been dating Remi Benson and I'm sure you, like the rest of us, thought she was perfect for Rachel but she wasn't. Remi Benson is infact the cousin of Santana Lopez... The same Santana who has hurt Rachel more then I ever did. Between Remi and Santana they came up with a plot to crush Rachel. So Remi started fake dating Rachel and on Friday both Santana and Remi embarressed Rachel in front of the entire school but I made sure that Santana was dealt with for hurting Rachel," Quinn admittes, telling the men the whole story.<p>

The two Berry men just sit in shock looking at the blonde girl sitting in front of them.

"You may go and see Rachel. Hopefully you can get her to come out of her room and speak to us again," one of the Berry men says. Quinn doesn't waste anytime jogging up the stairs and knocking on Rachel's door.

"Rach, baby, it's Quinn. Please can you open the door for me? I need to know you are okay," Quinn calls through the door. She listens carefully for any sign of movement within the room. "Rache..." Quinn starts just as the door suddenly cracks open. "Hi" she whispers as she lightly pushes the door open more. Rachel quickly pulls Quinn in to a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Rachel whispers back pulling out of the hug. Unable to stop herself, Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel. Immediately shocked by her own actions she pulls away.

"Oh god. Rach I am so sorry I should not of done that," Quinn starts, freaking out slightly. She steps away from Rachel worried that her actions will make Rachel feel worse. She glances back at Rachel to find her stood staring at Quinn with her hands on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.<strong>


	6. I'll always be here

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you!" Rachel whispers back pulling out of the hug. Unable to stop herself, Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel. Immediately shocked by her own actions she pulls away.<em>

_"Oh god. Rach I am so sorry I should not of done that," Quinn starts, freaking out slightly. She steps away from Rachel worried that her actions will make Rachel feel worse. She glances back at Rachel to find her stood staring at Quinn with her hands on her lips._

* * *

><p>The two of them stood starting at one another for what seemed like forever, before Rachel steps forward and connects their lips again. It is a soft kiss, only lasting a moment or two, but for them it could not of been more amazing. Quinn pulls back smiling.<p>

"Rach, you have no idea how much I want to stand here and kiss you all night, but there are a few reason why we can't," Quinn says with a sad smile taking over her mouth. She looks at Rachel to see she once again has her finger tips on her lips, but with a hurt expression.

"And what, pray tell, are those reasons?" Rachel demands, feeling like she is about to be fully rejected again.

"Rach, don't get mad. I want to kiss you! But you only found out on Friday that your near six month relationship with Remi was a lie, AND more importantly your fathers are downstairs, getting over the fact that I am here. I fear they may kill me if they catch us kissing," Quinn explains stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Rachel as she talks. She knows that at this moment in time kissing was a very bad idea. Rachel was still very much trying to get over having her life crushed and Quinn would be damned if she was going to hurt rather then help.

"You have to know, that I love you so much but I want you to love me and not just the idea of being safe and happy again. So please don't hate me for not doing what you think you want but it's not what you need babe. I want to help you rebuild your trust and life and I am going to." Quinn says, lightly kissing the crown of Rachel's head.

Rachel doesn't answer, she just stands wrapped in Quinn's embrace, crying lightly. After about ten minutes Quinn grows worried that Rachel is shrinking back into herself and unwilling to let that happen, she pulls away from the hug. Making Rachel look at her.

"Rach, please talk to me," she tries but still just gets silence in return. "Okay we don't have to talk, but what if you sing about how you feel?" Quinn tries, knowning Rachel will never pass up the chance to sing. She smirks when she see light flicker in Rachel's eyes, Quinn knows she has broke through. Rachel suddenly brushes past her and heads towards the laptop. She types in a couple of words and suddenly music starts to softly play.

**I think I could love you**  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>But that might take a long long time<strong>

**I think I could love you**  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>But that might take a long long time<strong>  
><strong>That might take a long long time<strong>

**And ohh you can't say that this is easy**  
><strong>Cause you know how much you mean to me<strong>  
><strong>And how much this will hurt<strong>  
><strong>And ohh you cant say this is all my fault<strong>

**Cause it takes two to play this game, my love, my love**  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>But that might take a long long time<strong>

**I think I could love you**  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>But that might take a long long time<strong>  
><strong>That might take a long long time<strong>

**And ohh you can't say that this is easy**  
><strong>Cause you know how much you mean to me<strong>  
><strong>And how much this will hurt<strong>  
><strong>And ohh you cant say this is all my fault<strong>  
><strong>Cause it takes two to play this game, my love, my love<strong>

**I think I could love you**  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>  
><strong>I think I could love you<strong>

By the time the song ends Rachel has tears streaming down her cheeks, feeling like her heart is breaking. Quinn quickly wraps her arms around the brunette, likely pulling her down onto the bed. Laying down fully Quinn pulls Rachel flush against her, dropping kisses on the top of her head every now and again. Quinn feels tears prickle at her own eyes when she feels Rachel sobbing against her chest.

"It hurts Quinn. It hurts so badly," Rachel cries lightly tugging at Quinns shirt. "When will it stop?" she asks, burying her head more into Quinn's body.

"I don't know when it will stop baby, I wish I did. But don't worry, because what you feel now is nothing compared with what Remi will be feeling once I get my hands on her!" Quinn threatens, making Rach giggle a little before the sobbing takes over again. "I don't know how, or when Rach. But it will stop hurting, and I will be here for you always! I promise!" Quinn promises pulling Rachel even closer, if that was possible. "But for now, why don't you go to sleep," Quinn suggests, pulling the covers over them lightly. Rachel just nods softly.

"Sing to me," Rachel whispers, looking up at Quinn's face slightly. Looking down into Rachel big brown eyes, Quinn just nods hoping to put back the twinkle in Rach's eyes.

**Come stop your crying**  
><strong>It will be all right<strong>  
><strong>Just take my hand Hold it tight <strong>

**I will protect you**  
><strong>from all around you<strong>  
><strong>I will be here<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry <strong>

**For one so small,**  
><strong>you seem so strong<strong>  
><strong>My arms will hold you,<strong>  
><strong>keep you safe and warm<strong>  
><strong>This bond between us<strong>  
><strong>Can't be broken<strong>  
><strong>I will be here<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry <strong>

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>From this day on<strong>  
><strong>Now and forever more<strong>

Once Quinn feels Rachel's crying stop and soft snoring taking over it, she stops her gently sing and closes her eyes snuggling to the most important person in her life.

"Hiram, come back here I am sure both the girls a..." Leroy trails over, when he stops his daughter and her former bully sound asleep, snuggling like a couple in love. "Aww they are so cute. Come on before we wake them up," he whispers pulling at his husband's elbow.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS; I think I could love you by Austin Gibbs.<br>You'll be in my heart by Phil collins. **

**Thoughts my wonderful fans? x**


	7. I feel your pain too

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**For those who don't know, I wrote a spin off set whilst Remi and Rachel were dating called Regrets - check my profile.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes slowly flutter open as the subtle smell of bacon began to filter through the room. She shifts her head slightly to look down at Rachel, smiling softly when she sees that some of Rachel's brunette hair has fallen in her face. She can see that her mouth is slightly parted, as she sores softly. Quinn lightly runs her fingertips over Rachel's cheek, giggling when Rach's nose trickles up in fustration.<p>

"Rach, babe time to wake up," Quinn coos lightly in Rachel's hair. Slowly she is met with the sight of sleepy brown eyes staring up at her. "Hi, sleeping beauty." Quinn whispers smiling. "By the smell of it I think that breakfast is nearly done, so why don't you go freshen up and we will go down and brace ourselves for the 21,000 questions they will ask us," Quinn states lightly, seeing slightly hesitation in Rachel's eyes she sighs softly. "Babe, they worry about you, they just want you to talk to them," Quinn suggests kissing the top of Rachel's head. She smiles when she feels Rachel nod lightly against her chest.

Rachel climbs off the bed, wiggling her bum and smirking when she hears Quinn giggling behind her. She makes her way to the bathroom. As she looks in the bathrrom mirror she realises she still has on the clothes from yesterday, she quickly strips off all her clothes and wraps a towel around herself, before going back into her bedroom.

"Clothes," she states, looking at Quinn sat on her bed with her jaw dropped. She smirks slightly, moving over to her chest of draws quickly she pulls out a top and pants. "Quinn, honey, you are catching flies!" Rachel calls over before closing the bathroom again. Dropping the clothes on the chair in the bathroom, Rachel pulls back the shower curtain and turns the tap on. She stares hard at the lock on the door deciding if she should lock it or not. Deciding Quinn is right and that they should go really slow, so she can recover from what Santana and Remi did, she quickly locks the door before jumping in the shower.

Finally, as Rachel turns off the the water coming the shower she hears singing coming from inside her room, it dies out and Rachel thinks Quinn must be single alone, until she hears sniffing and music playing lightly. Picking up her towel she quickly wraps it around herself and unlocks and opens the door into her bedroom slightly. Rachel is stunned by the sight she is met with... Quinn sitting on her bed in just bra and underwear, her knees pulled up to her chin with her long arms wrapped tight around them. With tears streaming down here cheeks as she sings along to Rachel's radio.

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**  
><strong>Comes out just when you need it to<strong>  
><strong>As I paced back and forth all this time<strong>  
><strong>Cause I honestly believed in you<strong>

**Holding on, the days drag on**  
><strong>Stupid girl, I should have known<strong>  
><strong>I should have known<strong>

Rachel moves to the bottom of the bed and kneels on the floor looking up at Quinn. She notices the Quinn has her eyes shut tight.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
><strong>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<strong>  
><strong>Lead her up the stairwell<strong>

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
><strong>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<strong>  
><strong>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<strong>

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**  
><strong>And never really had a chance<strong>  
><strong>I had so many dreams about you and me<strong>  
><strong>Happy endings, now I know<strong>

Rachel begins to worry that among her pain, she has missed something that happened in Quinn's life meaning she is hurting inside too.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
><strong>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<strong>  
><strong>Lead her up the stairwell<strong>  
><strong>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town<strong>  
><strong>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<strong>  
><strong>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<strong>

**And there you are on your knees**  
><strong>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<strong>  
><strong>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry<strong>

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**  
><strong>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<strong>  
><strong>This is a big world, that was a small town<strong>  
><strong>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<strong>

**And its too late for you and your white horse**  
><strong>Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<strong>

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
><strong>Try and catch me now<strong>  
><strong>Oh, it's too late to catch me now<strong>

As the song ends, Rachel moves onto the bed and wraps her arms tight around Quinn as Quinn sobs into her chest. After a few minutes Quinn pulls back, blushing.  
>"Sorry," she mumbles looking at her feet, trying to avoid looking into Rachel's eyes.<p>

"Quinn, what is wrong? Why are you saying sorry?" Rachel asks nervously, pulling Quinn back into her arms and kissing the top of her head gently.

"I... It just hurts me that I wasn't able to protect you from Santana and Remi. I should of known that there was something going on, I mean I hang out with Santana every afternoon at Cherrio practice and I didn't notice a thing and I should have!" Quinn rants starting to sob again.

"Oh babe, it's not your fault. You are here now and that means more then anything to me!" Rachel assures firmly. "Now, lets get you some clothes and we can go downstairs for bacon," Rachel continues getting up from the bed and getting Quinn some clothes out of the chest of drawers.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS; WHITE HORSE BY TAYLOR SWIFT.<strong>

**Thoughts? Ideas?**


	8. Big Step

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

**STILL HAVING SLIGHT COMPUTER TROUBLE SO IF I STOP UPDATING THAT IS WHY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song in this chapter is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend... I love you shorty, I hope you know that. You are my life, and if tomorrow never comes for us, always remember that baby. <strong>_

* * *

><p>After an entertaining breakfast at the Berry's, Quinn and Rachel made their way to school. Quinn was well prepared for backlash from Remi and Santana. She can feel Rachel tensing up beside her, as they walk up to school doors.<p>

"Rach, relax. Everything will be fine; no-one will mess with you while they know I am here to protect you!" Quinn reassures the shaky brunette next to her. She stops and turns towards Rachel, smiling. Rachel then stops and turns towards Quinn. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"That's not what I am worrying about. I am used to people making fun of me. But I am not used to dealing with a fake ex-girlfriend. I don't really know how to deal with that. How to handle myself around her," Rachel admits, wiping away the tears that are gathering in her eyes. Suddenly Rachel feels herself being pulled into a bone crushing hug but she knows from the smell coming from the blonde mess of hair her 'attacker' wasn't Quinn. Speak of Quinn; finally she hears the blonde's voice.

"Britt, I think you are crushing her, honey," Quinn says, putting her hands on Brittany's shoulders and slowly pulling her off Rachel. "Are you okay Rach?" Quinn checks, smirking slightly. Rachel just glares back at Quinn before turning to where Brittany is standing.

"Hi Britt, how are you today?" Rachel asks lightly, her eyes darting around the parking lot checking to see if Santana or Remi are with Brittany.

"I am fine Rachy. Um... Rachel why are your eyes going funny?" Brittany asks watching with confusion as Rachel frantically search for any sign of Santana. Quinn quickly works out what Rachel is doing and steps forward towards Brittany.

"Britt, honey. Do you know where _Santana _is?" Quinn asks softly, spitting out Santana's name like a bad taste.

"I don't know, she texted me this morning to tell me that she and Remi won't be in school for a while. They aren't even in Lima Rachy, its okay. You are safe. You have Quinny and me," Brittany answers staring directly at Rachel trying to think of a way to calm her down. Thinking quickly Quinn steps in front of Rachel and with only a moment's hesitation, slaps Rachel hard around the face. All three girls jump back at the noise, but Quinn holds strong gripping Rachel's shoulders

"You are Rachel fucking Berry. And you don't let some stupid slags get you down. You don't get scared because of some stupid people! So you will walk into that school and show the morons in there that one day they won't even be good enough to wipe the shit of your world famous shoes!" Quinn states strongly, looking right into Rachel's eyes. "Also, I'm sorry I slapped you," Quinn mumbles, then gently kisses Rachel slightly red left cheek. Rachel just stares back at Quinn before smiling slightly and turning her attention towards the school building. And in true diva style storms towards the school with a determined look.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

The rest of the day had gone well, no-one had made stupid comments and Rachel hadn't been slushied at all. She was sure it was because Quinn only left her side when they had different classes. Quinn on the other hand kept insisting that it was the way Rachel had handled herself all day. Either way it didn't matter. Brittany was right no Santana and no Remi, so all was good.

Now the teen sat in Glee waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive, he was late AGAIN.

Finally the curly haired man came rushing through the door.

"Right guys, there isn't really a lesson this week but I still want people to perform. So is anyone ready or willing?" He says calmly looking around the room. Quickly many hands went but ignoring them all Quinn just stands and starts walking towards the front.

"I would like to sing something really important to me, if that is okay?" Quinn states, smiling slightly. Mr Shue just nods before moving to sit. Quinn mumbles the song to Brad, who nods with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is for the strongest person I know," Quinn says smiling just as the music starts.

**Sometimes late at night**  
><strong>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<strong>  
><strong>She's lost in peaceful dreams<strong>  
><strong>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<strong>  
><strong>And the thought crosses my mind<strong>  
><strong>If I never wake up in the morning<strong>  
><strong>Would she ever doubt the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>About her in my heart<strong>

**If tomorrow never comes**  
><strong>Will she know how much I loved her<strong>  
><strong>Did I try in every way to show her every day<strong>  
><strong>That she's my only one<strong>  
><strong>And if my time on earth were through<strong>  
><strong>And she must face this world without me<strong>  
><strong>Is the love I gave her in the past<strong>  
><strong>Gonna be enough to last<strong>  
><strong>If tomorrow never comes<strong>

**'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<strong>  
><strong>Now I live with the regret<strong>  
><strong>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<strong>  
><strong>So I made a promise to myself<strong>  
><strong>To say each day how much she means to me<strong>  
><strong>And avoid that circumstance<strong>  
><strong>Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel<strong>

Quinn makes brief eye contact with Puck, them both seeing their daughter in each other's eyes.

**If tomorrow never comes**  
><strong>Will she know how much I loved her<strong>  
><strong>Did I try in every way to show her every day<strong>  
><strong>That she's my only one<strong>  
><strong>And if my time on earth were through<strong>  
><strong>And she must face this world without me<strong>  
><strong>Is the love I gave her in the past<strong>  
><strong>Gonna be enough to last<strong>  
><strong>If tomorrow never comes<strong>

**So tell that someone that you love, **  
><strong>Just what you're thinking of<strong>  
><strong>If tomorrow never comes<strong>

As the song comes to an end Quinn smiles at Rachel, who has tears, rolling down her cheeks. But for the first time in what feels like months, though it has only been a few days, these tears are happy tears.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG; If Tomorrow Never Comes, by Ronan Keating. <strong>

**Thoughts? x **


	9. She's back

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

**STILL HAVING SLIGHT COMPUTER TROUBLE SO IF I STOP UPDATING THAT IS WHY**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH ON.<strong>

An entire month had passed since Rachel had, had her heartbroken. But with the help of Quinn she had gone back to being her slightly annoying self. Remi and Santana hadn't been seen since that awful day. There were many rumours flying around the school, some kids said Quinn had done something to them, some claimed the Lopez family had shipped them off to boarding school. But truth was not even Brittany knew the truth as to the two cousins where abouts. Their sudden and timely 'disappearance' had helped Rachel get over the whole event. Not having to see their faces everyday made it much easier to get over the whole thing. Quinn however wasn't as happy she wanted Santana and Remi to face their mess. She was scared when she finally reappeared it would send Rachel into a bigger pit of depression then before.

The past month had brought Rachel and Quinn much closer together. They still weren't anything more than friends...yet. But Quinn had basically moved into the Berry house, not that her mother even noticed - she was always drinking or passed out. So Quinn became part of the Berry world. Hiram and Leroy had accepted Quinn with open arms after they found out what had really happened and how Quinn had stood up for their baby girl. She was now considered Rachel protector, stopping the name calling, stopping the slushies, stopping any kind of negative behaviour towards Rachel.

Quinn has come out of her shell completely; she would sing and dance around the house with the Berry's. At school she became much more than just former Cheerio Captain.

Everything was going well in Quinn and Rachel life... Until today. Remi was back at school. Santana was still nowhere to be found, lucky for her most thought, knowing that Quinn was ready to kick her ass. But Remi had dared to come back. Quinn felt Rachel tense at her side the moment Remi came into vision. Quinn was torn between slapping Remi and calming down Rachel. Remi was stood the other side of the hallway looking right at them. She moved her eyes down to Rachel and smiled slightly before walking away.

"That little bitch! When I get my hands on her, she will wish she stayed away!" Quinn starts ranting, walking towards where Remi had been stood. She stops when she feels a small soft hand on her forearm. She turns around to see Rachel's watery eyes looking back at her. She raises her eyebrows silently prompting Rachel to say what she wants to say. Rachel bites her lips before looking away. Defeated Quinn looks back to spot Remi had occupied. Suddenly she feels Rachel's hand on the back of her neck pulling her head down, until a pair of soft lips is on hers. She is kissing Rachel! Rachel kissed her this time!

The pair finally pulls apart panting hard. Foreheads pressed together.

"Sorry. I just get the urge to do that every time you go into protective mode," Rachel whispers with a shy smile.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

For Quinn the rest of the day had been a blur. She'd not seen Remi again and she had never left Rachel's side, making sure that the shorter Lopez cousin didn't come anywhere near HER Rachel. Now everyone was sitting in Glee listening to Mr. Shue going on and on about something or another. Even Rachel wasn't really listening; she was too busy playing with Quinn's finger.

Quite suddenly, and annoyingly, the door flies open revealing a determined looking Remi.

"Mr. Shue, I know I've been gone for a while and I can explain that but first I have a song I'd like to sing, if that is okay?" She asks stepping into the room, her eyes never leaving Rachel. Mr. Shue looks as shocked as the rest of us and merely nods his head, before moving away from the board. Remi swiftly picks up a guitar and starts playing a soft melody.

**Oh I had a lot to say**  
><strong>Was thinking on my time away<strong>  
><strong>I missed you and things weren't the same<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<strong>  
><strong>And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.<strong>

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**  
><strong>I'm sorry about all the things I said to you<strong>  
><strong>And I know I can't take it back<strong>  
><strong>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<strong>  
><strong>And baby the way you make my world go 'round<strong>  
><strong>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. <strong>

**This time I think I'm to blame**  
><strong>It's harder to get through the days<strong>  
><strong>We get older and blame turns to shame<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<strong>  
><strong>And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.<strong>

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**  
><strong>I'm sorry about all the things I said to you<strong>  
><strong>And I know I can't take it back<strong>  
><strong>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<strong>  
><strong>And baby the way you make my world go 'round<strong>  
><strong>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. <strong>

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**  
><strong>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried<strong>  
><strong>It's never too late to make it right<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah sorry<strong>

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**  
><strong>I'm sorry about all the things I said to you<strong>  
><strong>And I know I can't take it back<strong>  
><strong>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<strong>  
><strong>And baby the way you make my world go 'round<strong>  
><strong>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. <strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry baby.<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry baby, Yeah.<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry.<strong>

Rachel sits frozen to her seat staring into eyes looking back at her.

"Rach, I know what I did was so very wrong. But when it started I didn't know you, but then I got to know you. I fell in love with you. And after Santana told you what happened I felt so bad. I took the last month to try and get over you, get over my guilt. But I couldn't. I can't. Because I still love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Please say I haven't. Please," Remi rambles moving to kneel right in front of Rachel but Quinn just can't take it anymore. For the past month she has been piercing back together Rachel's heart. The heart that Remi broke and she was not about to let this bitch hurt Rachel again. Without really thinking, Quinn dives out of her chair, tackling Remi to the ground.

"YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS! YOU DON'T GET TO BREAK HER HEART, THEN COME BACK, SING AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN. I WON'T LET YOU!" Quinn screams as she continues to slap Remi hard across the face. Everyone else in the room sits in a stunned silence. Everyone but Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel calls out, "Get off her... This is my decision," Rachel says looking back and forth between the two women.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG; Sorry by Buckcherry.<strong>

**Thoughts... Should Rachel pick Heartbreaker Remi or Protector Quinn?**


	10. Pick me

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

**You might need to read my one-shot spin off to understand this chapter fully. To find go to my profile and read the story 'Regrets'.**

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn!" Rachel calls out, "Get off her... This is my decision," Rachel says looking back and forth between the two women.<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn slowly moved off of Remi and moves over to Rachel.<p>

"Rach, you can't seriously be considering taking her back. After what she put you through. Do I need to remind you about the pain you've been through because of HER?" Quinn emphasis' the last word by pointing the latina on the floor. She carefully puts her hands on Rachel's cheeks, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"She hurt you and I put you back together again. I love you and would never do that too you. Please," Quinn begs, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

Remi quickly jumps up from the floor and makes her way over to Rachel.

"Yeah, she is right. I was a heartless bitch. But that was before I knew how amazing you were. How beautiful and funny. Before I fell in love with you. I know what I did was fucking awful but if you give me a chance I can make this better. I will make sure you can trust me again! We can be together, no games, no heartbreak. Just love."

Rachel stands at the centre of the room looking back and forth between the two girls standing from of her. Both of the offering love and happiness. She knew with her head Quinn was the right person to pick, but her heart was torn. Who was right for her in the long run?

"I know who I am going to pick. Who I am entrusting with my heart," Rachel whispers in a broken voice. She takes a deep voice and smiles. "But I am a diva, so I must sing about it first!" she says leading Quinn and then Remi to a seat each. She quickly tells Brad and the Band the song. Before grapping her trusty pink mic and beginning to open her heart again.

**(Hey! Haha, yeah you **  
><strong>Yeah, ya'll better listen up now <strong>  
><strong>Uh huh, huh okay) <strong>

**I want someone I can talk to **  
><strong>All night, anytime I want to <strong>  
><strong>Who'll be there when I want and won't be there when I don't want him to be <strong>  
><strong>Who understands it's not easy to understand me <strong>  
><strong>Someone who loves me sometimes, bugs me sometimes, makes me want to scream <strong>  
><strong>I need my space, someone not in my face, <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody <strong>

**I want somebody I can bitch about **  
><strong>I want somebody I can't live without <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy <strong>  
><strong>I want someone who's gonna come and mess me up and make me want him way too much <strong>  
><strong>Sometimes hate me, sometimes love me <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody, <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody <strong>

**I want someone I can fight with **  
><strong>And then make up all night with <strong>  
><strong>Someone who makes me mad and makes me laugh and has my back through it all <strong>  
><strong>Someone who loves my flaws and loves me 'cause I'm crazy <strong>  
><strong>When I feel ugly they'll still love me, they'll still think I'm beautiful <strong>  
><strong>When I'm a mess they'll still think I'm the best <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody <strong>

**I want somebody I can bitch about **  
><strong>I want somebody I can't live without <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy <strong>  
><strong>I want someone who's gonna come and mess me up and make me want him way too much <strong>  
><strong>Sometimes hate me, sometimes love me <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody, <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody<strong>

**Someone who knows when to stay away **  
><strong>Knows how to take my breath away, <strong>  
><strong>Knows that no-one can love me better <strong>  
><strong>What I mean is, what I mean is <strong>

**Somebody I can bitch about **  
><strong>Somebody I can't live without <strong>  
><strong>I want someone who's gonna make me insane, completely crazy <strong>

**I want someone who's gonna come and mess me up and make me want him way too much **  
><strong>Sometimes hate me, sometimes love me <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody, <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody <strong>

**I want somebody I can bitch about **  
><strong>I want somebody I can't live without <strong>  
><strong>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy <strong>

**I want somebody I can bitch about.**

After Rachel finishes, she looks at a hopeful Quinn and smiles. Before moving to stand infront of a sorry looking Remi.

"Remi, you made me fall in love and took it away, but I healed. You made me not trust, but I can get that back. You took something from me, something I can never get back. And because of that I could never get back with you. You are a worthless person to me now. I hope what you did was worth it!" Rachel tells her in a calm, controlled manor that scares everyone including herself. With a final nod, she walks over to Quinn with an award winning smile on her face.

"Quinn, you were there for me when others weren't. We have a wonderful friendship but friendship just isn't enough anymore. I want more. I want you," Rachel says smiling. Suddenly clapping fills the room and everyone turns towards the door.

"Well done Berry. You finally grew a pair of balls," the voice says, as the owner steps into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG; I WANT SOMEBODY (BITCH ABOUT) BY KRISTIN CHENOWETH.<strong>

**Thoughts? xx**


	11. Perfect

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to each and everyone of you. You are all perfect! **

* * *

><p><em>"Well done Berry. You finally grew a pair of balls," the voice says, as the owner steps into the room.<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel quickly glance at one another before looking back at the approaching figure. Before either can react, Remi appears in front of them both.<p>

"What are you doing here, Santana!" Remi spits, stopping her cousin from getting any closer to Rachel and Quinn. "You aren't welcome in this club anymore," Remi says calmly. Santana just laughs at her words.

"Do you think I care less if I am welcome or not? I will be here if I want to be! Unlike you, I am not about to pussy out of the plan and beg for forgiveness from the midget," Santana argues, trying to push her cousin aside. Seeing she is never going to get past Remi, Santana decided that she can do just as much damage with words.

"You know why Remi took your V-card Manhands? No.. Well I will tell you. She did it because I told her too," Santana shouts over to Rachel, making sure everyone can hear her. Listening to Santana's words she looks down ashamed. "But that's not all. Do you know what your precious Remi did whilst you were...for lack of a better word, dating?" Santana starts to enjoy seeing Rachel hurting.

"Santana just stop!" Remi shouts. "You've put Rachel through enough!" she states, shoving Santana as hard as possible.

"NO! The girl deserves to know what you did to her!" Santana screams, looking back over at Quinn and Rachel. "She slept with Karofsky!" Santana reveals causing most of the glee club to gasp in shock. "And why did she do it?" Santana asks, knowing Rachel wont answer.

"Because she is your little puppet?" Puck says with anger dripping from his voice.

"Actually, no Puckerman! Because she wanted a good fu.." Santana starts, only to feel a sharp pain on her cheek as Rachel slaps her hard around the face. Rachel's eyes widen greatly, as do everyone elses. Suddenly Santana lauches at Rachel, only to find the whole Glee club in her way and Mr. Shue holding her back.

"LET ME AT HER! THAT LITTLE MIDGET WILL REGRET EVER LAYING A HAND ON ME!" Santana yells, trying to free herself from Mr. Shue grasp.

"No San, what you did was bad," Brittany says, piping up from the back. Santana struggling stops when she hears Brittany's voice and turns to look at her. "I love you sanny, but what you did was naughty," Brittany states looking but with her big blue eyes at Santana. Santana softens for a moment before storming out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

><p>Everyone just stands looking at one another, processing what just happened.<p>

"I am going to kick Karofsky's ass!" Puck finally says storming towards the door.

"WAIT!" Quinn calls causing the boy to stop and look at her. "Can you help me first... I have a song I want to sing to Rachel," Quinn says looking first to Puck for help and then to Mr. Shue for permission. Smiling when they both nod, she ushers everyone back to their seats. She lightly pecks Rachel's cheek before skipping over to Puck and whispering in his ear. A huge smirk takes over his face, as he nods.

**Made a wrong turn, Once or twice**  
><strong>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<strong>  
><strong>Bad decisions, That's alright<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my silly life<strong>

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
><strong>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<strong>  
><strong>Mistaken, Always second guessing<strong>  
><strong>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please**  
><strong>Don't you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please<strong>  
><strong>If you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<strong>

**You're so mean, **  
><strong>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.<strong>  
><strong>Change the voices, In your head<strong>  
><strong>Make them like you Instead.<strong>

**So complicated, **  
><strong>Look happy, You'll make it! <strong>  
><strong>Filled with so much hatred<strong>  
><strong>Such a tired game.<strong>  
><strong>It's enough, I've done all I can think of<strong>  
><strong>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<strong>

**Oh, Pretty, pretty please**  
><strong>Don't you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please<strong>  
><strong>If you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<strong>

**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, **  
><strong>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<strong>  
><strong>So cool in line and we try, try, try, <strong>  
><strong>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<strong>  
><strong>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<strong>  
><strong>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<strong>  
><strong>We change ourselves and we do it all the time<strong>

**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**  
><strong>(Why do I do that?)<strong>

**[Yeah, Ohh pretty pretty please, Ohh]**

**Pretty, pretty please**  
><strong>Don't you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please<strong>  
><strong>If you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<strong>

**You're perfect, You're perfect**  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please<strong>  
><strong>If you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<strong>

As the last chords play off, Quinn moves over to Rachel as the rest of the world seems to disappear.

"Rach, I know what happened in the past has made you think a lot less of yourself. However you are fucking perfect to me! And you always will be," Quinn says, before claiming Rachel's lips with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Fucking Perfect by Pink<strong>

**Thoughts...z**


End file.
